


Eyebrows

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Accidents, Drabble, Fire, Gen, Human Disaster Anakin Skywalker, POV Third Person Limited, Present Tense, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:21:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24827491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Thanks for reading!
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Ahsoka Tano
Kudos: 29





	Eyebrows

Ahsoka takes in a sharp inhale of breath and bites the inside of her cheek so hard she might break the skin. Her lips wobble and twitch and a choked sound escapes her throat. 

“Master,” she wheezes. “You okay?" 

"Yeah. Yeah, I'm alright Snips ..." Anakin stands there before the campfire, wiping his singed face. His brow ridge furrows in confusion when he finally looks at his apprentice. "What?" 

Unable to contain herself any longer, Ahsoka keels over in laughter, clutching her stomach. “Your eyebrows … they’re … they’re …” 

Tears stream down her face. “See for yourself,” she finally says, gasping. “Oh Force!” 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!


End file.
